This invention is directed to a support apparatus and, more particularly, for supporting a television set (TV) along with associated equipment such as a video tape recorder (VTR) and speaker system for use in an automobile.
It has been found that providing TV viewing for the backseat passenger travelling in an automobile is useful to a number of people in a variety of situations. For example, the busy executive on his way to work in the morning can have the opportunity in his chauffeur driven limousine to get an early start on the news of the day during what might otherwise be an essentially wasted trip. Alternatively, the same executive may want to use the time to view a previously recorded presentation from his VTR. Specially equipped limousines are available with built-in equipment to handle these functions. Another example of a usage to which such equipment can be put is entertainment, particularly on long trips. Since children, and adults, often get bored during long automobile trips, a TV would provide ideal companionship and entertainment. Programs could be plucked off the air in strong reception areas or supplied from a portable VTR carried in the automobile. However, the room available permanently in a limousine is not available in a family automobile to accomodate the necessary equipment. Accordingly, an unsatisfied need exists for a removable support which can conveniently provide the multi-uses required.